Sugar and Spice
by Suki B
Summary: Sess is asked to do a favor, & he ends up w/his friend's baby sister living w/him while she finds her own place. Problem is that the scrawny tomboy has grown into a lovely & charming nekoyoukai. When the time comes will he be able to let her go? SessXoc
1. Gone to the Dogs

Sugar and Spice : Chapter 1: Gone to the Dogs

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I make any profit from these publications.

Claimer: The NiSuibhne's are mine ^.^

Author's Note: The story is rated M for later chapters ^.^

X.x.X

Sesshomaru looked out onto the Tokyo cityscape from the windows that lined his office atop the Taisho Tower. By all accounts it was a beautiful day. The offices were quieter thanks to school returning to session, thus the annoyance known as Inuyasha was returned to the confines of his university of one last year. The only thing that would have made it better would have been if his dimwitted half-sibling had decided to apply for graduate school, so that this quiet could continue for a few more years. With this thought putting a wry smile on his stoic features he walked down the hall to the meeting room.

The long table was full save his seat, and one other… his smile, wry as it was, faded away. He took his seat, and nodded to his father to begin the barrage of this week's happenings, but he was fare from listening. Sesshomaru's mind was entirely focused on the door, despite the fact that he was looking at Touga every other sense was trained to the glass double doors. Occasionally, he would glance at his watch, and his father would stare at the empty seat.

After an hour passed by his father had completed everything he had accomplished. Save for briefing his prized mechanical engineer on his next project.

"Where is that damn Neko?" Touga turned to his elder son, and now only other occupant in the room.

Sesshomaru did not have the chance to answer because they both turned sensing said youkai's hastened approach. The young male neko youkai appeared before the doors. He was a brilliant engineer with a sharp wit and cutting humor, but he was also a dedicated worker. He was the product of a hardworking middle class family with a mother who was an equally brilliant engineer who had fought her way up the ladder to success in her own time, and a Yankee father. The man's father was a huge personality with a thick accent, he was American by citizenship, but the feline patriarch had been born to poor Scottish parents who immigrated, and the mixture of boisterous accents had been difficult to sift through at times. The neko before them was a special member of the Taisho team. His own father adored the man because even after being Sesshomaru's dorm mate in college he still had no fear of the intimidating young inuyoukai. The fact that the neko was crazy enough to take on any project, and somehow always came through for the company did help as well.

"Logan what the hell happened to you?" Touga frowned.

The tall and broad shouldered neko youkai was normally not a polished figure this early in the morning, but the half-tucked, wrinkled shirt was a new low. Logan was holding his tie in his hand, and he was very pale compared to his normal tan coloring. His short black hair was in disarray, and it was apparent which side he had slept on. He was a complete mess, and he looked exhausted with dark circles under his crystal green eyes.

"My baby sister happened", he grumbled almost growling with frustration as he dropped his briefcase to straighten his crumpled clothing.

"I have not see your sister in several years, but I don't remember the scrawny girl being capable to of … this", Touga made a sweeping motion to the neko.

"I have been up all weekend thanks to my sister upsetting some kind of deity!" Logan struggled with his tie while he spoke.

"I don't remember seeing anything on the news", Sesshomaru bated the neko with a smirk. As far as he was concerned this was hilarious. He had not seen Logan's little sister since … she was there at their graduations, but the only image he had of the girl was a scrawny tomboy with a mane of brilliant red hair, and was usually covered in grease and oil from the car shop her father owned, or whatever paint or glue from her latest art piece. They had seen very little of her because she was on a scholarship to a private arts school rather than the standard high school, and was under a rigorous schedule. Logan had actually often gone to Kyoto to visit her and their parents, but she rarely came to Tokyo during that time. What he did know about the girl was that she was thoughtful, always sending sweets to her brother, and had the worse luck. Logan often joked about her qualms with the fates, but now he had apparently been fed his just deserts.

"Come sit down, and explain what the hell is going on." Touga felt sorry for the boy who was the closest thing to a friend that his oldest had.

Logan complied flopping into the chair, and heaved sigh, "Well, Friday night Kitten shows up at my door crying. Apparently, Tokyo University had lost her application for a place in the dorms. Which she had gone to speak with an official about fixing, but they informed her that she could stay because she will be a senior this year. However, they did not inform her that they were changing the dorm policy this year. She was in one of the old dorms that were co-ed, and she shared a three bedroom with her two best friends. This year they school abolished the co-ed policy, and her dorm building will be male only, and the official assumed she was already in a female building. That was in august, and now in late September the school official in charge of her building singled her out, and has given her a week to get out of the dorm."

Sesshomaru had never gotten used to the pet name that the girl had earned since childhood. "Kitten", was also easier to pronounce than Rorie, so she had adopted the pet name her father graced her with in almost all social situations. He had heard her called by her middle name, Saiko, on occasions when she had upset her mother, but that had been years ago.

"She rooms with two men?" Touga asked a bit shocked. The neko's father had always been particularly strict on the girl.

"She has only one chick friend, and she is in the fashion program, so Kitten can not room with her. Now, there is apparently not one spot for her in any of the chick dorms. The result is me sleeping on the floor of my studio apartment that I just renewed a lease on." Logan rubbed his neck which apparently suffered.

"How did she not realize that she was the only female in the whole building?" Sesshomaru lifted a brow.

"She is brilliant, but rather oblivious. Plus, she grew up in a garage surrounded by men. She would have never noticed, and now I am paying for having a tomboy for my sister", Logan sprawled his upper body across the table dramatically.

"I pay you well enough, just put her up on a short lease. I'll look up one of our buildings", Touga opened Logan's brief case to commandeer the laptop within it.

"I already looked, and we currently have only a few open spots. I looked at them, but they are all in one building downtown, and they are surrounded by some less than trustful looking crowds." Logan spoke into the table.

"Well, I can't have your father coming after me for letting his daughter live in a less than safe building", Touga mumbled seeing the location of the building was in fact the one they had recently had the most problems with, and remembering the hot tempered yankee that was only a train ride away.

"Oh, don't remind me! The old man is fuming. He left his precious little Kitten under my watch, and now she is facing being homeless. This means I will be on my floor for a year…" Logan sat up only to drag a clawed hand across his face.

"Well, I could put her up in my home. We have several guest rooms, and Izayoi would love to have a "Kitten"", Touga sighed leaning back.

"I couldn't impose on you anymore after this", Logan motioned to himself.

"None sense your practically family, and if you don't get your rest who will keep me entertained", Touga laughed.

"I think my pride has had enough of a blow", Logan turned back to the table.

"Well, how about Sesshomaru?" Touga smirked when both young male youkai sat up at the words.

"I don't understand how I have been dragged into this", Sesshomaru glared at his father.

"You are in a massive three bedroom penthouse that you really only sleep in, and your only friend is in need of assistance", Touga smiled despite the icy glare his own blood was sending him.

"He has a point. After all how many times have I saved your own contracts by not allowing you to murder the holders?" Logan turned to him.

Sesshomaru felt the first pang of what he knew was a migraine. "Have her come over, and if I can stand her, then she can stay until you find a permanent place to put her. If I find her unbearable I will ship her off to father's."

Logan grinned broadly, and put out his hand. "Deal!"

Sesshomaru begrudgingly shook the neko's hand.

"When can I bring her over for approval?" Logan yawned.

"Tonight after the dinner meeting", Sesshomaru got up, and left with those words.

"Logan", Touga laid the packet of paperwork and designs in front of him, "Could you get this done in four days?"

Logan flipped through the papers, and grinned up at his boss, "Easily".

"Good, then go back to bed. I expect a put together you at dinner tonight", Touga moved for the door.

"Thank you for everything Touga", Logan's voice took a rare serious tone.

"You are practically family. It is nothing."

X.x.X

How he had managed to be in this situation he would never understand, but here he was standing next to Logan between their two cars in the parking garage of his building. They were waiting on the root of the problem to show up, so the final arrangement could be decided. He could hear the sound of a powerful motorcycle making its way to the upper most level that they stood at. The single light rounded up to their view. The young woman was on an earthen bronze colored Ducati Street Fighter. It was a very powerful bike for the slender figure who tamed it. She wore an earthy green helmet that matched the highlights on the bike, and flowing from beneath it rich red waves of hair. She came to park on the other side of her brother's Mercedes. The girl on the bike did not resemble the tomboy he had seen in passing years before. As she got off the bike it was clear that she was tall. Even in her slouched boots that lacked a heal that the top of her head would hit the collar of their shirts. This was accomplished with long toned legs that were shown of by the dark, skinny cut jeans that tucked into her boots. They also showed off wide and rounded hips, and the fitted T-shirt she was wearing displayed to her long narrow waist, and moderate bust. The tomboy had grown a woman's body.

She pulled off the helmet, and a cascade of brilliant red locks danced with their freedom. Her mane reached her waist, and was a mixture of loose waves and messy curls. Most of it was one length and parted to fall to one side, but the front most locks were cut to frame her cheek bones, jaw, and shoulders. The tapering drew the eye to the few freckles that played across her nose and cheeks clashing with the creamy skin. However, her eyes gave her away. The massive, round orbs were a light green with flecks of gold, but the color appeared to be lit as though gold was actually light trying to escape through her. They sparkled with purity and sweetness from beneath heavy lashes that flared at the outer corners.

"I understand my loving brother is dumping my charity case in your lap", she smiled sheepishly at him.

Sesshomaru felt something pull at him from within his chest, something that only Rin could normally invoke. The human child would have been proud had she seen her favorite uncle offer the young woman a small smile. It was short lived, but Logan did not miss the gesture.

"We have never been formally introduced. I am Sesshomaru Taisho", Sesshomaru offered her a hand.

"Rorie Saiko NiSuibhne or just Kitten", she gave him a firm hand shake, but Sesshomaru was too busy looking at the tiny claws that trimmed her slender fingers. Perhaps she really never would grow out of the "Kitten Phase" as her father had dubbed it.

Sesshomaru wordlessly lead them to the elevator, and once they had all filled in he pressed the PH button. With a bored expression he spoke, "I have a few house rules, and expectations. If anything about them or the apartment are not to your liking my father is ready and waiting for you to move into his home."

The girl nodded for him to continue.

The doors opened to a wide hallway with only one door at its end. Sesshomaru pulled the key from his pocket, and opened the door motioning her to look around. The girl did her best not to gape. Before her was a sprawling living room with a large brown leather couch that looked properly over stuffed. It faced a large flat screen TV, and was flanked by two matching love seats. From her spot she could see a dining room table to her left that easily seated six, and it looked like it could be expanded.

Sesshomaru lead her in, and gestured to the left of the living room, "Kitchen."

Kitten gasped. Beyond the dining room table was mammoth kitchen with wrapping counters and a large island with a sink and bar seating in the middle. It had three ovens set in the wall, and two stove tops. The dark hardwood floors covered the whole apartment, and went nicely with the cream cabinets and bronze fixtures. "I may have just died and gone to heaven…" she whispered.

"Kitten is a culinary student", Logan chuckled at his sister's star-struck expression.

Sesshomaru nodded, and turned to lead them to the right down a broad hallway. At its end were three doors in a forked fashion.

"This would be your room until you find better arrangements", he pushed the door to the left open. Kitten held her breath as she looked around the room. First, like everything else it was large, massive by Tokyo standards. The room was about fifteen feet by twenty feet which was larger than the living room that she shared with her current roommates. A queen sized, cherry wood, platform bed sat in the middle of the room with crisp white sheets. A matching cherry wood desk to one wall flanked by bookshelves that held very few books. The wall adjacent to her bed was composed of wall to wall windows that only had creamy sheers to cover them. The far wall from the door held two other doors. Kitten cautiously opened one, and found a walk in closet. Then, the other made her want to cry. She would simple never leave…ever… a large bathroom suit was hidden by the other simple door. It had a free-standing porcelain sink and cherry wood vanity on one side, yet another door revealed a toilet, and the wall opposite the sink was a standing glass shower and a garden tub complete with jets.

"Sesshomaru this is incredible… are you sure you don't mind me staying here?" she turned those large eyes on him.

"You do not appear to be a nuisance like your sibling, and so long as it remains so we will not have a problem", he motioned them to follow him back out to the living room. Where the men took the opposing leather love seats. Kitten took the hint, and sat in the middle of the main sofa.

"So, what are these house rules?" she smiled.

"No one comes home to this apartment. I value my privacy", he watched her blush catching his meaning. He did not care. He didn't even bring women here, and certainly would not be doing so while she was staying.

Kitten nodded, "I promise not to lose my virginity in your apartment." She was blushing madly.

"Really Sesshomaru?" Logan sneered.

"She is related to you", he returned without thought.

"I am a dirty man whore. She is the little angel. You don't have to worry about her defiling the place", Logan smirked.

"I am a boring goody goody, so are there any more serious rules?" she no longer made eye contact with him.

"No parties, and if you wish to have anyone beyond Logan over I would like to be informed prior", his bored expression was lost on the girl who appeared to giggle to herself.

"I can give you full access to my google calendar, so you know when and where I am, when I will be home, and if I have plans."

"You are a neurotic mess", Logan chuckled.

"Hyper organization is the opposite of a mess", she countered with a smirk, but it faded quickly as she silently crossed the room to swipe a finger across the top of the TV.

"Do you have a maid Sesshomaru?" she asked examining the film on her finger.

"Do you require one?" Sesshomaru lifted a brow.

"No, but I could act as one while I'm here. It's the least I could do. I do bathrooms, windows, and floor boards", she said dropping to her hands and knees to inspect the less than perfect floors.

"If it so pleases you", he said without expressing any emotion for or against the idea.

"Now, if you really want to earn your keep you should cook for him a few days a week", Logan smiled brightly knowing that would mean he too could weasel his way into one of his little sister's home cooked meals.

"I would be happy to!" she said rising.

"You may move in at your leisure, and if you intend to cook inform me of the date before, so that I do not make other plans", he spoke leaning back into the cushions.

"I would hug you, but I remember you are not much on invasions of personal space", she was beaming at him.

"I am sure Logan can move you in", Sesshomaru tossed her a small silver key.

She caught it, and placed it in her pocket. "I cannot express my gratitude enough, and if you think of anymore rules, or things I can do around her please let me know." She bowed lightly before her brother ushered her away with brief goodbyes.

…

Logan sighed as he looked down at his sister who was currently sleeping across his king sized bed. Oh how his life had gone to the dogs, but at least he would no longer have to worry about her being victim to a crazed frat boy. She would be under the care of what could easily be the best guard dog in Japan, and it allowed him to sleep easier that night. The only thing that occasionally woke him was the thought of Sesshomaru's wrath should things go poorly.

…

Kitten woke the next morning to go to class, and then to her old home of three years. Her two friends begrudgingly helped her pack.

"I don't know how I feel about this Kitten", Bankotsu frowned at her as he loaded books into a large plastic tote.

"I know I am jealous!" Jakotsu said dramatically while helping her fold her clothes into another tote. "Have you seen how gorgeous that man is?"

"I know I am not sure how I will ever leave. The place is like walking into a dream home", she said dreamily.

"Complete with a dream man", Jakotsu smirked.

"Don't be silly. He is three years older than me, gorgeous, and even if you set everything else aside he is my brother's best friend. He is off limits", she said firmly.

"Well, at least you can look", Jakotsu teased.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes, and started on a new tote. "How long do we have till you move in?"

"Logan was hoping to take the morning off tomorrow, and get me in. I could ask if you two could hang out, and help me unpack if you have time?" she smiled brightly.

They both nodded.

"Great! I will text Logan to ask Sesshomaru for me", she said already in search of her phone.

X.x.X

What could Possibly Go Wrong … or Right? I hope everyone likes my newest little addition. I have a lot planned for it! Please REVIEW to let me know what you think!

Thanks,

Suki B


	2. Rise and Shine

Sugar and Spice : Chapter 2 : Rise and Shine

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I make any profit from these publications.

Claimer: The NiSuibhne's are mine ^.^

X.x.X

It was an ungodly hour. Six in the morning was not his preferred time of day. To make matters worse he had never really been a good sleeper at any point in his life, and despite that his youkai body did not require much rest to begin with the lack of it did not do much for his temperament.

He loathed these early meetings; however he was never one to tolerate lateness. Powerful claws were buttoning his shirt when his phone went off. It was an email from the client he was getting ready to meet. Apparently, the annoying snake youkai had missed his plane… over ten hours ago, and had just now thought to inform him that the meeting that he had woken two hours early for would not be happening. A low growl filled the room as he began undoing all his work. At least he could go back to sleep. Unfortunately, it was not to be. Just as he had slipped back under his crisp silk sheets he could hear the soft *ding* of the elevator cresting his floor.

'What now', a growl rumbled from his chest at the thought of yet another interruption.

However, the sound of a bright eyed and bushy tailed Logan teasing an apparently still sleepy sibling triggered his memory. Today was the day that he had agreed to let them move in. He accepted that today would hold no rest, and began to dress again. He could hear them loading boxes into the hallway just outside of the door, and how Kitten was having trouble finding her key. In all this time he easily dressed, and when he opened the door he found Logan holding a very strange clear and vented container. 'The rodent', he noted. Logan had warned him that Kitten only had one pet, and that it was a terrarium contained rodent that he assured was very clean and very quiet. Whatever it was it had taken to hiding in some kind of box in the container rather than face him.

Kitten smiled brightly up at him despite her yawn, "Good morning Sesshomaru."

A nod recognized her polite greeting as he stepped aside to allow them in. His mind was still grasping that the Kitten he remembered was no longer a girl. It was very apparent even in her modest style of dressing. She stood in another pair of skinny jean though these were a rich violet, and a pair of canvas colored converse sneakers. A cream colored tank top was covered by a smooth and transparent chiffon blouse of a soft pink that hung loosely around her shoulders, and exposed one when she leaned in the opposing direction. It was an odd combination of her tomboyish nature that still spoke with of soft femininity. It was not as though she was exposing a great amount of skin, but rather that the fabrics brought her long frame to the forefront, and despite its lean nature she had grown feminine curves in all the right places. He almost felt sorry for Logan, almost.

She noticed his eyeing of the container, and smiled, "Sesshomaru this is Spike the hedgehog."

She reached into the container and pulled out a small creature covered in quills that had a reddish hue. It looked around for a moment before sighting him, and promptly curled back into a ball.

"Spike is a scare-dee-cat", she frowned putting him back in the container.

"I see", the K-9 said dryly, but noted that the girl was undiminished.

"What are you still doing here?" Logan asked as he hefted several of the plastic totes towards the girl's temporary room.

"The idiot missed his plane", Sesshomaru seethed softly taking some of the boxes in the same direction behind Kitten who was carrying what appeared to be the rodents actual enclosure which was much larger in comparison to what he now guessed was the travel cage that is sat in on his floor.

"Ahh, well then you will get to meet Jakotsu and Bankotsu!" Kitten chimed as she came back for more boxes. The morning light poured in from the windows behind her making her almost glow. He found himself captivated by her smile and her brilliant red hair. Mostly the texture of it was what was so different. Loose curls mixed with loose waves in a thick and full style. He almost snorted, how could something so lovely be related to Logan?

After one more trip on the elevator Logan had all of Kitten's boxes or rather plastic totes. Each one was a different color, and Kitten was explaining what was in each one when the elevator reached the top floor again. He could hear two young men outside the door this time. Logan answered the polite knocks at the door.

The young men were clearly brothers with similar tall heights, black hair, large brown eyes, and despite their human appearance they had youkai markings, as though they were alpha males like himself and Logan. Kitten seemed to notice his fascination, and after a brief introduction she grinned, "Bankotsu and Jakotsu have a few youkai in their ancestry. It was one of the reasons we became so close in high school."

The rather effeminate one smiled, "We are what happens when the mixed bloods breed with humans rather than youkai like our pretty girl here." Jakotsu wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders.

"So, you two are going to help her unpack while we go to work like adults?" Logan teased them.

The males nodded before the elders left.

Sesshomaru turned to Logan as they waited for the elevator to descend, "You trust your sister with both of those males?"

"I have known both of them since they were freshmen in high school, and Miroku knows them even better. They are good people, and keep an eye on her. To be honest with how rare female neko youkai are now days it helps me sleep at night to know that they are looking out for her too", Logan sighed in a rare serious moment.

That was when it dawned on him. Ever since this whole situation had come about he had been rather confused about why Kitten even needed a place to stay. Logan's parents were actually on the wealthy side, and it was not realistic to think that they could not afford to put their only daughter in a decent apartment. Even his father had mentioned that Logan himself could afford to put her up. However, he was not in the mind set of Logan, or any male who was looking after a young adult female youkai. Most breeds of youkai were hard pressed to find full blooded members to mate, and females were particularly difficult to find. Even with the human blood in Kitten's heritage she was still a commodity. Not to mention that the only human blood she had was from one very powerful monk before finding her grandmother. Both Logan and Kitten were practically immune to spiritual attack as a result, and on the realization it would actually end up adding to her value considering that her young would likely inherit this resistance as well. Then, female neko youkai were especially far and few between; only one other clan was known in Tokyo, the panthers, but they were already promised away at a young age. Finally, neko youkai in general were in high demand, not only for continuing their species, but also because it was general knowledge that they made for excellent lovers. Even in modern Tokyo female youkai of her value would not be advised to live alone… Logan had simply expanded his network for keeping his little sister safe to include him.

… … …

Jakotsu set to decorating, and setting out the new bedding that he and Bankotsu had bought her as a gift. Mean while Bankotsu helped her unpack her things, and hang her clothes. Kitten smiled softly, having them there helped lesson the drastic change. She had essentially lived with Miroku and the two boys during the school year for almost eight years, and only the two for the last year. Now, she was moving in with a grown man that she knew vaguely as an honorable and reserved man who her brother obviously trusted. She only had a few close friends, and to be honest the idea of winning over the imposing Sesshomaru, at least enough to make living together comfortable, was frightening. As they emptied the last box she bit back the sadness, and said goodbye to them. She knew realistically that she would still see them often, but as she wrapped her arms around them reality seemed far away.

It was well past noon when she locked the door behind her friends retreating forms, and looked around the penthouse with a pout. She knew the only way to adjust was to keep busy, and eventually things would fall into a rhythm. She wandered into the kitchen and looked around at what food there was to offer. She had hoped to make a nice dinner for her and Sesshomaru. After all food was her way of showing how much she cared, working through stress, and where she found peace easiest. Unfortunately, there was little to nothing in the kitchen. She found several sets of brand new cookware that were still in the packaging, a few snacks, and water… that was it. With a huff she grabbed the two large totes that she had left to unpack. Both were filled with spices, herbs, wares, and other things from her tiny dorm kitchen. However, she still needed food to cook with, so she set about selecting a few of her favorite recipes. After making a large list of general food for the apartment, and what she needed for her dinner. She set out for her favorite market in town feeling a little better about coming home to face Sesshomaru.

…

Meanwhile Sesshomaru was not having anywhere near a productive day. From the moment he arrived his father was furious with the missing youkai who he was supposed to have already met with, but of course this had not happened. By the time the snake made it to an afternoon meeting he was in a foul mood, and the proceedings did not improve it. The man had ridiculous demands, the first being that he meet with Touga himself before signing on to anything. When the end of the day came he was eager to return to bed, or pummel something whichever came first. With this said he was not expecting what he found in his home.

It started in the elevator. He could still detect her scent on the walls of it. He had to say that she had a very pleasant scent, a rich caramel with a hint of citrus and perhaps a crisp of apple. The different notes seemed to fluctuate with her mood nicely, but from what he detected the sharpness of the apple in the hallway to his penthouse would lead him to believe the girl was a little sad about something. However, that was quickly forgotten as he opened the door, and was hit by a whole new menagerie of scents. His home was sparkling. Not one inch of his home from floor to wall had not been polished, dusted, and organized by the girl. Even better whatever she had used to clean with had to have been organic because his home had no pungent odor from chemicals which was the main reason for his not keeping a maid in the first place. He inhaled again and his mouth literally watered. His nose led him to the kitchen setting down his suit jacket and brief case as he went.

"How was your day?" she was sending him one of her sweet smiles as she managed several pots from the stove. She had a vintage 50's style apron in a bright red color across her front with her hair up in a high ponytail.

"Unimpressive, unlike yours", he complemented motioning to the rest of the apartment.

"You like it?" she grinned proudly.

He nodded, with his eyes turning greedily to the food. He was vaguely aware of her giggle at his actions.

"I wasn't sure what you liked so I made one of my favorites: crisp green beans with a little pepper and butter, jasmine rice with saffron and duck, fresh bread, and a mixed salad. It should be done in a few minutes", she watched his reaction closely.

His eyes closed, if it tasted anything like it smelled then he may not let the girl leave. He managed a nod, and turned to spot the ingredients for the salad on the small table in the kitchen. He unbuttoned his sleeves and rolled them up before washing his hands. He was never a cook, but he could make salad.

Kitten hummed appreciatively when she saw his actions, and chirped, "I bought some food for everyday if you wanna look around. Some of them may make good snacks for while you're at work. I know Logan likes them."

Within fifteen minutes they were seated at the small kitchen table with the meal. The bread was not what he normally thought of for homemade bread. It was seasoned with herbs and was the perfect balance of crisp outside and soft inside. She also had not taken credit for a light curry she had made to go with the rest of the meal, claiming she was unsure if he liked spicy food.

He was half way through his second helping when he firmly decided that she would not leave his care until she had taught him or a maid to make this.

"You seem tired, are you well?" she frowned at him with concern lacing her voice.

"I have not slept well in several days", he doubted that would be a problem tonight considering how full he was, if anything he would need to sleep for proper digestion.

"Logan mentioned you are not the most accomplished sleeper… would you like a glass of wine or a drink to help ease you down tonight", she said as she began to clear away the dishes.

He rose to assist her, and as he thought it over a drink would be nice. "It might be a good idea. If you are any relative of Logan I know you must have a bottle of good whiskey with you", he smirked at her sudden blush. She nodded, and retrieved a bottle of the amber liquid from the cabinet. He began to rinse the dishes and put them in the racks of the dish washer.

"Thanks I hate dishes", she mumbled as she opened the bottle. "Would you like it straight up or mixed with something?"

"I wouldn't insult you", he smirked to the dishes. He had developed a taste for good whiskey during his college years with Logan who always had a bottle. He could hear her finding glasses and filling them with ice. He turned the dishwasher on and faced her to accept the offering.

"So, what should I know about you?" she smiled as the settled on opposite ends of the large couch.

"What do you already know?" he tasted the drink and found it to be a better flavor than what Logan had recently taken a liking to.

She took a light sip, "I know you are hard working, honest, loyal, a little moody, and from what Logan has told me a good person."

"Moody?" he lifted a brow, and was rewarded with her blush.

"I have not really seen you be so, but Logan seems to describe you as often descending into worse moods. I think he just wants to pull your chain for being serious."

"I see. What else would you find to be helpful information?" he smirked at her fidgeting.

"Well, what kind of foods do you like? Do you watch any TV? Do you have preferred music? Do you enjoy are at all? Things we might have in common", she smiled at him with those full pink lips.

"I am open to most foods, but I have a particular distain for broccoli. I watch very little television, and I listen to music similar to Logan. I like classic art and some modern", he took another swig enjoying the way the caramel notes from it mixed well with her scent on his tongue. "What about you? I know very little about you besides that you went to an arts school and now you are focused on culinary."

"Hmmm", she toyed with a stray curl. "I used to draw and paint a lot, and I was really good, but it was very stressful in both developing my skills, and nerve-wracking to have others view and critique it. For me my art was a creation from me, and it was very difficult to have it judged or worse to sell. Thus, I realized it was not a good idea to attempt a career with it. However, to manage my stress I often cooked, something mother always taught me. I find peace and challenge when I make something, and by all accounts I have done very well so far in school."

"I understand you work", it was more of a statement than a question.

She nodded, "I work at a little café / bakery a few minutes from here."

"Do you still draw at all?" he asked processing what she had told him, and that he vaguely remembered Logan being concerned over her lack of art recently.

She shook her head, "Not very often. I think I hit a plateau, and I haven't found the right inspiration to overcome it yet."

"It's a shame. I never got to see any of your work after all of Logan's bragging", he was being honest. From what he understood she was very good, and now it made since why she had not pursued it.

She blushed lightly again with a giggle, "Well, if you are nice then I'll show you some time."

She fidgeted again, and he sighed, "You are leaving something unsaid."

"It's just that … I'm afraid I will do something to offend you; especially since I am so used to being very affectionate with my friends and members of my pride. I keep playing this scenario where I wake up and cuddle to you at the breakfast table before I'm fully conscious." She confessed quickly, "I mean I am not sure if you have ever been exposed to me around my brothers, but I practically live on them. If I'm not across Papa's shoulders, I'm using Miroku or Logan as furniture. I forget sometimes that alpha inu youkai are different from neko…" she was playing with her own fingers by the time she was finished.

He smirked, "Would you like to finish this conversation in my lap?" he asked with a lifted brow.

"Nnnooo", she waved her hands dramatically as her blush darkened.

He chuckled out loud, the low and rumbling sound naturally soothing her nerves. He often forgot that he was from a pack, but it was most comprised of male inu youkai which were actually affectionate by nature just not with each other. So, unlike most inu he was much more reserved in physical affection. Kitten however, was from a full and loving pride. Miroku even as an adopted member was very affectionate by nature which in part only worsened his hands first approach with women. Her mother was reserved by nature, but she was from a line of tiger youkai. Her father on the other side was very loving and from an ancient line of lion youkai, and had organized his family as a pride. She was likely feeling withdrawals from the lack of affection on any level. Thus, explaining the sadness he had detected earlier.

Kitten was surprised by how playful he was with her, but thought it better than the other option. "I am just going to say I apologize for anything I might do early in the morning. I am not a person who wakes up with my mind about me."

"Noted", he nodded taking their empty glasses to the sink. It was still a little early, but he felt light headed from exhaustion.

"I think you should go to bed", she smiled while tidying up the kitchen.

"I think you are quite perceptive for a twenty-one year old."

She huffed, "You are only three years older than me you know."

He was about to explain his vast maturity verses hers when a sharp noise was heard from down stairs, one of the elevators that did not actually go all the way up to the penthouse sounded like it had screeched to a halt. When the soft ringing subsided he became aware that she too was in pain from it. Her fingers rubbing the base of her little ears with her eyes screwed shut.

"What was that?" she whimpered.

"The other elevators are being replaced, but one has clearly not been, and it has made that noise on occasion. You inherited your mother's hearing I see", he sighed as they both moved down the hall to their separate bed rooms. He watched her nod which meant her hearing was likely only a little less than his own.

"Good night", she smiled softly.

"Thank you for a good meal", he nodded.

They went their separate ways, but as he went about his own nightly regiment he could hear her. She was quiet, but he could hear her getting ready for bed, saying good night to her little pet, and mumbling to herself about what she needed to do in the morning. It was pleasant to hear another in his home. The only guest he had on occasion was Rin, but she was loud by comparison, and made the messes that Kitten likely found today. A warm silence claimed the home, and for the first time in weeks he not only slept, but he slept soundly through the whole night.

… … …

Yay! Another chapter is done, and I have a great deal planned for these two, so please let me know what you think cause review are my fuel!

~Suki B


	3. Power Play

Sugar and Spice : Chapter 3 : Power Play

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I make any profit from these publications.

Claimer: The NiSuibhne's are mine ^.^

XXX

The morning came to Sesshomaru lazily. It was the smooth scent that filled his chest, and that made his mind fog. Slowly, he pieced together the events from the night before. Yes, this was Kitten's scent. He stood, and made his way into a shower, but even through the rushing water he could hear her soft hums from the kitchen. He dressed, and then made his way out to the kitchen where he could once again smell something worth his interest.

"Good morning Sesshomaru", Kitten spoke softly as she seated herself at the table with a plate of French toast.

"Good morning Rorie", he nodded as he made his own plate.

Kitten seemed to jump lightly at the name, but she gave him a large smile.

He nodded, but eyed her appearance. She was in a pair of rather small shorts made from light cotton in a soft shade of coral, and matching cotton tank-top. A great deal of her creamy flesh was left to be consumed by the sunlight filling the apartment. She paid no mind to him; her eyes were at half-mast as she ate with occasional purr to herself. The soft rolling vibration from her delicate chest seemed to drain all the moisture from his mouth.

'Distraction', he scoffed. He licked his lips in attempt to dispel this as he took a seat across from her. Her hair was a mess of waves around her shoulders, and she tucked much of it behind her ears.

"Do you not like French Toast?" she asked looking at his untouched plate.

"I find it acceptable", he said taking a bite.

She seemed to take his word for it as she took her empty plate to the sink and rinsed it. A large yawn took over her delicate mouth exposing her petite fangs and a curled pink tongue. She proceeded to stretch her back; rolling up onto her tip toes as her fingers reached up and then back, thus making a perfect arch before she resumed a normal posture. Yet, the inu could no longer keep his eyes off of her legs as they swung towards him.

"Well, today is a long day for me, so I will see you just before bed", she smiled softly at him.

He nodded.

"Have a good day", she backed away from him, and he felt a spark of her yuki as she left to her room.

He thought over the sharp demand from the yuki for a moment. Kitten likely was not aware of it, but her beast had lashed out at him in that moment. It was not a threat by any means, but more of a moment of exacerbation. Her beast was lashing out due to something that she would not allow herself to do in that exchange. However, that could simply be from stress. The more prevalent realization was that judging by how powerful that harmless little tantrum that her beast just threw; he now knew that Kitten was very powerful. It was not something that he had considered before though it would have been a natural thought that Kitten was to be frank no kitten considering the power that founded her breeding. Yet, her nature was so soft.

'Interesting', he mused.

He sifted through the idea as he drove to work. He knew Logan to be quite strong, and had often found him to be a suitable sparring partner, but it would appear that his sister had quite a bit of tiger in her, and was likely stronger than her brother when it came to yuki. Both of her lines were rather powerful, so why had it been so shocking to feel the little taste of her power? The memory of the lapping motion of her yuki sent a shiver down his spine. It was something like feeling a lazy wave from the sea, and that was just a glimpse of what his instincts told him to be a vast ocean of power. He decided to confront Logan on the subject. He would know just what he was living with.

…

Sesshomaru found Logan in his office working on the newest project. Logan gave him his signature grin when he saw his friend appear unannounced.

"I need to speak to you about Rorie", the large inu took a seat in front of the desk.

"Has she done something already?" Logan leaned back in his chair and stretched his arms over his head in a lazy fashion.

Sesshomaru snorted, "It is more what you have not told me."

Logan's expression took a grave shadow that was unsuited to his nature. "What are you talking about?"

"You never mentioned just how powerful Rorie was. Yet, she goes to great lengths to conceal it. Why?" Sesshomaru leveled his gaze.

Logan visibly relaxed, "I am sure you are aware that our family is very traditional. Kitten firmly follows the pride's traditions, but no matter how much she may defer to me and my father this particular part of her life is hers alone to share. If she tells you, then know that you are one of but a handful outside of our pride who knows the weight on her shoulders."

Sesshomaru lifted a brow. This was the first time that Logan deigned him information. To be perfectly honest Logan always to great joy in loitering over him when he knew something that this Sesshomaru did not. Fine, if the whole story could be given to him that didn't mean he couldn't find his own bearings.

"So, you acknowledge that she is stronger than you, and yet she submits to you?" Sesshomaru changed his tactic.

"Kitten is very traditional, but I am merely her alpha as a result of our family. Her beast rivals that of father's; however, I have always been very close to my little sister. I was raised to protect her. I am lucky that she humors me." Logan smiled. "Might I ask what has brought this all on?"

"When she told me goodbye this morning her yuki flared", Sesshomaru stood to leave.

"And your incredible senses caught it?" Logan said sarcastically.

Sesshomaru didn't acknowledge the tease; knowing that ignoring the feline would annoy him more. The rest of the work day went one without incident. However, when he got home it was a very different story.

…

It was well after 7pm when he finally made it back to his apartment, but as the elevator doors opened to the elegant hallway to his penthouse he saw a large box leaned against his door. It was about 3 feet wide and five feet tall, and wrapped in yellow paper. He ran his claws over the green bow for a tag or card. He pulled the small piece of tan paper.

"Something for our little Kitten to climb- The Northern Wolf Tribe."

'How does Rorie know the Northern Wolf Tribe?' he scoffed as he brought the large parcel into the apartment. He loosened his tie, and looked at his phone. Rorie had sent him a link to her personal calendar so that he could see when she could be reached. He sighed, and warmed up leftovers. She was not due to be in until after 10pm. She had mentioned that today was her longer day. Glancing at the agenda while he ate he had to agree that it was a grueling day. She started off at 8am in class at her prestigious university, then she was off to work at the bakery by noon with just 20 minutes to get there. She worked till after seven, and then reported to the second round of class that would last until 9:45pm. He had been warned she was going at double speed this semester, but he had thought that just a figure of speech. He was wrong. Rorie was taking a double load, and working on top of it. It was impressive, and she would finish her program early as a result. He couldn't fathom why she would push herself so hard though…

His ears perked at the sound of the elevators low rumbling rise, and then to its sharp "ding" as the doors slid open. He listened to her soft footsteps, and the soft tinkling sound of the buckles on her riding boots. The door opened gently to show a tired looking feline. She managed a gentle greeting and lazy smile for him. He nodded, and offered "How was your day?"

She seemed to lose her resolve, and her shoulders slumped. "Exhausting, but that's what Tuesdays and Thursdays are for."

"I was unaware that was their particular use. It will be noted." He smirked.

Rorie cocked her head in a fashion befitting her kittenish nature, and stiffened a giggle. 'He's teasing me…' she thought turning to close the door, and used the moment to push her blush down.

Again, a soft rise from her yuki intrigued him. She moved languidly towards him, and took a seat at the table next to him. Setting her messenger style bag on the table she looked at him with a soft expression, "How was your day?"

"Confusing. However, I think you can help to correct that." He stated simply.

She simply made a face. Her brows scrunched, and a frown marring her lovely pink lips. "How so?"

There was no change to her scent, and her yuki was still peaceful. Perhaps, she was unaware of her prowling yuki?

"Just can't seem to get my yuki under control lately", he eyed her with a lifted brow. Perhaps, he could get the cat to bring her answers to him?

A dark blush flew over her cheeks, and she cast her eyes down. "I am sorry", she whispered. She turned to gnawing on her bottom lip before looking up at him with her large, sunlit green eyes. "I hope I haven't offended you… my beast… I am just not used to…" she was grasping for a way to tell him, and her slender hands clenched with frustration. Her yuki flared again. It was like a wave of warm black velvet unfurling around her, and reaching out for him.

"You are much stronger than your brother. It is impressive that your yuki is so soft." He offered.

"It is very complicated. I am sorry if it bothers you", she hung her head. Clearly unable to allow him answers just yet.

A smirk crawled across his features, "It is rather the opposite."

The blush returned full force, and she relaxed. "Most outside of the pride find it to be frightening."

"That is because they are weaker than you", one of his fangs peaked out from his lips as she made a chirp-like noise. He had released his own yuki, and allowed it to buffet her own. It was like a warm night being met with a raging storm. They were both holding back some, though it was mostly so that they would not disturb all the creatures in their building that might be sensitive to yuki. "You should refrain from hiding yourself from me."

She seemed to recover, but her yuki had never wavered. It had remained calm, warm, and soothing even as it swept over his own rough and jarring power. It was a rush to feel such a strong opponent, and yet the velvety texture of her power was lulling.

"I will do my best", she smiled, and he could see that the fear had left her entirely. Such a strange creature... Most would have been more afraid after feeling his strength.

"Tell me why is it that your yuki has been so erratic around my own?" he asked.

She took a deep breath before answering, but she did slowly raise her eyes to his. "I don't know… I have never had this problem before."

He smirked at her. "Then, you should know that a package arrived for you today." He decided a change of topic would be the best route for now. He stood, and made his way towards his bed room.

"Really?" she gaped. Her expression showed off her own confusion.

"How is it that you are connected to the Northern Wolf Tribe?" he asked as she collected the leather bag again, and moved to follow him.

She instantly beamed. "Their heir, Ayame is my closest friend. She has been a classmate of mine since we were in middle school."

He nodded. That was one tidy answer for the night. He would leave the other rather messy one for later. "I moved it into you room, so that you can open it there."

She nodded, and happily told him thank you. Once again, her yuki lapped at him even though she was slipping into her room. The sensation was one that he found playful, and he wouldn't deny finding it enjoyable. However, it was just how much he enjoyed it that concerned him.

... ... ... ...

I hope everyone likes it. I know this is just a boring chapter, but its plot building so hopefully its not so bad. R&R!

Thanks,

Suki


End file.
